A Plant's Life
by Painty the Majestic
Summary: Short stories about what the plants do in their daily lives. Mostly Peashooter. But, who doesn't love Peashooter? Rated T for blood. First game centric.
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast

**I love the idea of plants having actual lives and not just being zombie killing machines that are only planted for their purpose. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Plants vs. Zombies. But someone really should create a Bloom & Doom Seed Co., just in case some idiot scientist creates zombies.**

**~*A Plant's Life*~**

Black eyes full of innocence fluttered open as the ever so cherished sunlight shone through the window of the house. Leaves reached up to rub at the eyes, and a yawn was let out.

Peashooter smiled, looking around his room and seeing his older brothers Repeater and Threepeater were still sleeping. Usually their owner would be up by now, even though it was a weekend. She usually made breakfast for all the plants before going to sleep some more. But he didn't smell anything, so she must've been really tired. He didn't mind; she did a lot for them. Their owner **abhorred** zombies, so she did everything she could for them in return for protecting her brain.

Peashooter got out of bed and hopped into the hallway, noticing the rest of the doors were closed. The other plants must still be asleep, too.

The young plant hopped down the stairs, seeing the table already set with nutrients and chlorophyll juice, with sides of carbon dioxide. If their owner, who was named Grace, was still sleeping, who made all this breakfast?

"Good morning Peashooter," said a sweet voice from the kitchen. Peashooter turned to see Sunflower.

"Morning, Sunflower." He should've known! Sunflower always got up with the sun, of course it was her.

"MORNING!" a loud voice roared, scaring the living daylights out of Peashooter. The pea plant screamed in fear and ran behind Sunflower.

Sunflower chuckled. "Calm down, Peashooter. It's only Chomper."

Peashooter scowled. "Chomper! You always do that in the morning!"

Chomper cackled and licked his lips to prevent saliva from dripping onto the floor. "I know. Please don't be sour."

Peashooter sighed and hopped to his regular chair. Chomper did the same. Sunflower went upstairs to wake everyone else up. When everyone was seated at the table, they began to eat.

"YUM! You should make breakfast everyday, Sunflower," Chomper said appreciatively.

Sunflower scratched the back of her head. "Aww, thanks."

"That was really good," Threepeater said, patting his satisfied stem stomach.

"It's not fair how you finish so fast," Repeater grumbled.

Threepeater smirked. "Well, I have three heads. Do you have three heads, Repeater? Hmm?"

"Wouldn't it be fun if we could all grow three heads?! Huh?! Huh?! Huh?! That'd be fun! Right?! RIGHT?!" Coffee Bean talked way too fast. Even if he was a little crazy, Peashooter didn't mind sitting next to him.

"No it would not," Snow Pea retorted, taking a sip of his chlorophyll juice. "We'd all look scarier than the zombies."

"How are me and Tallnut supposed to have more than one head?" Wallnut asked, befuddled. "We don't even have heads, we're all body."

"LET'S TRY TO SEPARATE OUR HEADS!" Coffee Bean shouted, his already bloodshot eyes appearing to get worse.

"Ah, how about we not…" Snow Pea murmured.

Coffee Bean let out an ear-splitting screech and tackled Snow Pea, making the poor icy plant's chair fall backwards as he shrieked, trying to get the bean off of him.

Peashooter merely chuckled and watched as Fume Shroom and Grave Buster tried to pull Coffee Bean off. _'This is so typical at breakfast.'_


	2. Chapter 2: Rain

**Thank you The Dimenssionalist and Lyssabear135, for being my first and second reviewers. ^^**

Peashooter traced the rain streaks on the window, not at all frightened by the booming thunder or flashing lightning coming from the weeping clouds. His curious eyes watched the rainwater drip from everything outside, but frowned when he saw the soaked gravestones. Zombies could attack even if it was raining. Peashooter prayed they didn't. It was kinda hard to see and the occasional lightning flash was their only source of light.

"Peashooter?"

The sound of Sunflower's voice snapped Peashooter out of his stupor. He turned to face the sunny plant, her bright smile always a pleasure to see. He hoped he could forever protect her perfection.

"Oh, hi Sunflower. What's up?"

Sunflower hopped onto the windowsil with Peashooter, following his gaze to the gravestones on the other side of the street.

She looked back at him. "Peashooter, are you worried about the zombies?"

Peashooter held his breath. "Kinda."

"Well, Grace told me she was going outside to play in the rain. I'm going. Would you like to go too?"

Peashooter grinned. "Would I!"

**XxX**

Outside, several of the plants were having fun splashing in puddles, drinking rainwater, and getting all muddy. It was good for their roots.

Plantern was keeping the lawn and a good portion of the street lit, so there wouldn't be any zombie ambushes.

"Peashooter! Isn't this fun?" Snow Pea squealed, rolling around in a mud puddle. While water was a plant's best friend, dirt was a pretty good friend of theirs, too.

Peashooter smiled as he watched his plant friends and Grace have fun in the rain. Blover was sitting on a leaf boat he made, and blew himself across a rain puddle.

Peashooter felt a punch to his head. "Ow!" He cried, turning to face his giver of pain. "Repeater! What was that for?"

Repeater laughed loudly, his tongue sticking out and catching drops of rain on it. "Little brother, what are you doing standing around? You need to splash around, go play, have some fun! Is everything okay? Is someone messing with you? Peashooter, just let me know..."

Peashooter sighed. Repeater had a tendency to ramble. "Repeater..."

"...I'm from the south side of the lawn. Whoever it is, they don't know me. I will come across this lawn and..."

"Repeater..."

"...won't know what hit them. I don't care who it is, you just say the word and-"

"REPEATER!"

"Yeah?"

"There's no one bothering me! I'm just worried about the zombies, okay? I don't like it when it rains. We can barely see."

"Don't worry about that," said a deep, growly voice from behind the two. They both turned their heads to see Chomper hopping towards them, rainwater dripping from his teeth along with saliva. "We're all here to protect Grace, Peashooter. Whoever is needed to make sure she's safe, they will go forth. We all know the dangers of fighting in the dark. But that will not stop us."

Peashooter smiled at Chomper's reassurance. The other plants and Grace gathered around as well, and a group hug spawned.

"I believe in every single one of you!" Grace exclaimed, grinning.

"Can we play now?" Peashooter asked.

Threepeater ruffled Peashooter's head. "Yeah! Come on!"

"Wait for us!" Repeater called, chasing after his brothers with Grace and the pack of plants following.


	3. Chapter 3: Snow

**Lyssabear135 – Don't worry, zombies will be fought in this story.**

Peashooter shivered and snuggled deeper into his pillow, pulling the covers closer to his body. It wasn't that cold in the room when he went to sleep last night. Cold wasn't good for plants, except Peashooter's best friend, Snow Pea.

The pea-shooting plant cracked an eye open to see the sun streaming through the room window. He couldn't move to his left, because he'd roll over on Sunflower, Melonpult, and other plants. He couldn't move to his right, because not only would he roll off the bed, he'd fall on Tallnut. And that would hurt them both. So, he pushed the covers off and hopped to the foot of the bed, looking before he leaped so he wouldn't step on any of his friends. He went to the window and hopped on the bench, pulling the beige curtains back to see the lawn covered in a blanket of white.

"What? It's snowing?" Peashooter whispered, a grin creeping onto his lips. He tried to contain his excitement, his leaves covering his mouth as he tried to quiet his giddy laughter. He hopped off the bench and opened the closet as quietly as he could, looking for the specific large bag. The bag was the type that was used to hold a quilt set. It had a white strip on the front with the words **Lawn Plants (Day) 1** on it. Grace had several bags of anything the plants may have needed. Peashooter dug through the bag, looking for his snow gear. Retrieving his coat and hat, he hopped over his fellow plants and out the room.

**XxX**

Peashooter picked up snow in his leaves and threw it in the air. He popped a pea into his leaves, and rolled it in the snow until it looked like a snowball. He popped some more peas, rolling those up into snowballs as well. He was having lots of fun until he heard some groaning coming from the other side of the street. His heart skipped a beat and his pupils shrank in fear. Zombies? Now? He was alone!

Peashooter panicked and leaped behind his snow fort, trembling violently. What would he do?

His question was answered when Melon-pult and his brothers, having been duplicated, flung watermelons onto the zombies' heads, Peashooter wincing at the loud squelching sounds coming from the broken watermelons hitting the mushy decayed flesh of the walking dead. He made a mad dash for the door, pulling the door open and slamming it shut, leaning against it while trying to regulate his breathing pattern. He hopped to the window and watched the zombies get demolished by the kernels, watermelons, butter, and cabbage. He giggled to himself about the adrenaline rush he felt when he thought he was going to die.

_'I was terrified...but that was a fun day in the snow!'_

It's okay to laugh at yourself. And laugh at himself he did.


	4. Chapter 4: Hot Chocolate

**Lyssabear135 - Sure, I'll check out your story! I love Pokemon! Thanks for your review! ^^**

Peashooter watched the thermostat intensely, watching the inside temperature rise from 79 to 80 degrees. Grace was like a plant; she had a weakness to extreme cold and liked to keep to the house toasty warm. However, this wasn't very comfortable for Snow Pea, who made a comprise with Grace that if the house was kept at 80 degrees, he was allowed to bring snow in the house. Clean snow, with no odd colors or signs of decay.

Peashooter's mouth suddenly became dry. Apparently watching thermostats made you thirsty. But what did he thirst for? Water? Juice? Milk? Chocolate milk?

Chocolate. Hot. Hot chocolate. That would be nice.

Peashooter swung off his little ceiling swing near the thermostat and hopped into the kitchen. He looked around, then hopped onto the bench leading to the corner cabinet. Since the plants were so short, there were several benches and stepstools all around the house. Peashooter climbed onto the counter and opened the corner cabinet, pulling out the bag that held the hot chocolate and tea packets. Pulling out a powder packet of his desired drink, the plant put the bag back and closed the cabinet. He got down onto his stem knees and reached over the sink to grab a mug from the drainage. He set the mug down, then tore open the packet. Bland chocolate powder filled less than 1/4 of the mug, but it would all go a long way. So far, so good.

The lawn defender heard tapping on the tile floor, and he turned his head to see Fume-shroom staring at him. "What're you doing?" he asked.

"Making hot chocolate," Peashooter replied.

Fume's face lit up. "Can you make me some too?"

"Sure!"

Fume hopped over to the fridge, and somehow opened it with his non-existant hands. He also somehow picked up the jug of 2% milk and helped Peashooter put it on the counter. Pouring some into his mug and the other one that Fume had just retrieved, Fume took both mugs and put them in the microwave for 1 minute. When they were finished, Fume took them out and set them on the floor, Peashooter coming over with a spoon to mix both and complete the hot chocolate-making process.

Both lawn defenders enjoyed their tasty, toasty drink.

"Lions!" The plant and the mushroom turned to the doorway to see Coffee Bean standing there, hyper as usual.

"Hey Coffee," Peashooter chirped. "What's up?"

"Is that hot chocolate? Is it? That looks good. Is it good? Is it hot chocolate? Cause hot chocolate is good. Whoa! Lionesses!"

Peashooter chuckled. "Yes, it's hot hot chocolate and it's good. Do you want some?"

"I just want a sip! Just a little sip! Tiny sip! Yummy, tiny sip! Sip, sip, sip. Whee! Alligators!"

Fume quirked an eyebrow. "Do you enjoy saying the names of animals?"

"Yep yep yep I do!" Coffee bounced over to Peashooter's held out mug, which reminded him, with a smile, of a jumping bean. Coffee sprinkled some sort of powder into the drink, then took a sip.

"WHEEEEEE-HEEEEEE! THANK YOU!" Coffee screeched before zooming out of the kitchen.

"...What the fertilizer did he put in your cup?" Fume asked in confusion and slight fear. Guessing with Coffee Bean was dangerous.

Peashooter took a sip, then licked his chocolate mustache. "I dunno, b-" Peashooter froze. He stared straight ahead at the dishwasher for the longest time, worrying Fume.

"Hey Peashooter, you okay?"

Both plants heard the sound of glass breaking, which was probably Peashooter's common sense. His right eye twitched violently and his mouth broke out into a psychotic grin. A thin line of blood fell from the right side of his mouth. **(1)**

"I'm fiiiiiiine," Peashooter droned before downing the rest of his hot chocolate and screaming at the top of his lungs with glee, making Fume cover his ears. After Peashooter had bounded out of the kitchen, Fume sighed deeply and decided to, after his drink, scold Coffee about putting coffee in the consumables of anyone who **really **doesn't need it.

**1 - I wanted Peashooter to be one of those plants who don't need caffeine, so I wanted something illogical to happen.**


End file.
